Passions of the Heart
by Terisberry
Summary: Isis is rescued by Seto when she is being attacked by a gang and he nurses her back to health. But what happens when she starts to have feelings for him? Will he return her feelings, even though he has a girlfriend? IsisxSetoxSerenity
1. Prologue

*Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters.  
  
'thoughts'  
  
  
  
~Prologue~  
  
'Got to get home on time. Got to get home on time.' Isis kept thinking to herself as she jogged home after working a double shift at the museum. She was never late for anything in her whole entire life, why start now? She turned, going into a dimly lit alleyway. She knew she wasn't suppose to be going down this way, after Malik constantly telling her that gangs hung out here, but she couldn't be late. She favorite show was about to come on, and this alley was the fastest way home.  
  
She could hear raccoons and all those sorts of wild animals rummaging through the trash bins. She stopped jogging to catch her breath when she heard a loud clattering noise from behind her. She quickly turned around, alerted, only to find a raccoon sniffing the trash bin which top had just fallen off. She sighed in relief and turned around, only to find herself facing three very mean looking gang members.  
  
Isis's breathing started to speed up. "Well, well, well... What do we have here?" said the, or what she suppose was, gang leader. She didn't say anything so he continued. "Didn't your mother tell never to walk down alleys at night, or were you to stupid to listen?" The leader's two cronies, one extremely ugly and the other kind of big, chuckled stupidly at this. Isis bit her lip to stop herself from saying anything stupid, and instead glared daggers at him. She was already scolding herself for even going down this alleyway and not foreseeing it, she didn't need some asswipe to tell her she made a stupid decision, too.  
  
"The silent type, eh? Well just give us your money and necklace and we'll be on our way," the leader said. No matter how scared she was, Isis was not going to be pushed around by some dimwitted asswipe. "No." The gang leader looked shocked. He must've never been defied before, but that shock turned to anger.  
  
"Look bitch, we don't want to hurt you, but if you don't hand them over, you'll leave us no choice but to take it by force." The two cronies behind him cracked their knuckles. "I said no." Isis said a little more loudly, hoping someone would hear her and come beat up these SOBs, but no one came. She was all on her own. Isis felt a huge lump forming in her throat as the gang leader motioned for his cronies to attack her. She slowly backed away, eyes wide with fear. Once she thought she had a chance, she turned and ran the other way. She heard the gang leader yelling at his cronies to get her. She heard there feet colliding with the pavement. Then it started to rain. In a few seconds, it was pouring.  
  
She could no longer hear their feet colliding with the pavement, the rain was blocking out all the sound. She kept running, hoping they gave up and went to harass someone else. Then someone tackled her. She face slammed into the ground as she fell, with one of the cronies on top of her. Unfortunately, it was the big one. Her nose was bleeding and her head throbbing. The crony got off her and she felt a pair of hands grab her coat collar and pull her up, only to slam her back against the wall.  
  
"How I'm gona ask you one more time. Give me your money and necklace," the leader growled. Isis spat in his face and answered, "Screw. You." He glared at her for a moment, and then let her go. Isis was in shock. She was beginning to think that they'd actually let her go. Until the leader said to his cronies, "Kill her."  
  
  
  
what do u think? I'm a first timer so go easy. Please r and r 


	2. The One He Loves

*Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters.(I wish I did though...)  
  
  
  
~Chapter One: The One He Loves~  
  
Seto Kaiba walked down the street, hand-in-hand, with his girlfriend, Serenity Wheeler, while holding a briefcase in the other hand. They had finished a wonderful dinner together and Seto was walking her home so he could spend more time with her. Seto loved it when he got to spend more time with her, but it unfortunately there time together was cut short when they arrived at her house. Seto sighed. It was so annoying to arrive at her house after such a wonderful date. Why must her house be so close to the restaurant! Maybe if he held her in his arms she wouldn't want to leave...  
  
He slipped his arms around her waist and held her tightly. Serenity smiled and looked up at him as she slid her arms around his neck. "I had a fantastic evening, Seto," she said. He grinned down at her. He loved that cute little voice of hers. "Glad you liked it, seeing that I spent my WHOLE afternoon planning." She giggled. They both knew he was a very busy man and couldn't spend all of his afternoon planning, but he'd say anything to make her laugh. He loved her laugh. So sweet, innocent, and beautiful all at the same time, just like her. No wonder her loved her so much!  
  
For a moment, they just stared into each other's eyes, savoring the moment. Slowly, Seto leaned his head down, once he was close enough, he kissed her. Pure bliss. That's how he honestly felt. His heart was doing back flips as they kissed. It was pure magic. He didn't want it to end. Unfortunately, it did, by a very annoying person. "Hey! Get your filthy hands off my sister!" someone shouted from the doorway. Joey Wheeler. Serenity's older, and stupid, brother, but that was just his opinion, which was fact most of the time. Serenity broke away. "Sorry, but I've got to go. Bye." She quickly kissed him on the cheek and went past Joey and into the house. Damn Chihuahua! Joey had a smug grin on his face as he shut the door right in Seto's face. Seto glared at the door, planning Joey's murder when it began to rain. Seto cursed under his breath, and began to walk towards his own home.  
  
In just a few seconds, it was pouring. Just what he needed, a ruined tux. As he walked, he heard a scream of pain coming from an alley just a few feet away. He hesitated. Should he help? No, it wasn't any of his business. "HELP!" Seto stopped. Ok, he definitely knew that voice, but couldn't remember who's it was, it was definitely a woman's voice... If it was someone he knew, he had to save her. That way she'd owe him, big time.  
  
  
  
The ugly one punched Isis in the stomach again. She clutched her stomach with her right hand only, seeing that her left was broken, while she coughed up blood. Her whole body was bruised and aching from the beating she was receiving. Why hadn't anyone come to save her yet? Was Ra mad at her for something? Was this a way of making her suffer for something she did? The big one punched her left cheek, then took a handful of her hair and slammed her head against the wall. She felt lightheaded. He pulled her head back and repeatedly punched her in the face. Her nose was throbbing in pain while blood trickled down her lip. He then threw her into a dumpster. She held onto the top of it to keep herself from falling down. "Oh, Ra, please let it stop..." she quietly said to herself. She didn't dare turn around, afraid they might hit her in the face again. She heard their footsteps coming closer, the precipitation pouring like acid rain on her wounds.  
  
She heard them coming closer and closer, her left arm hanging limply by her side. She slowly slid down to the ground, still not looking the other way. They stopped. They were a few feet away from her; she could feel their presence. Isis tightly shut her eyes and blocked out all sound, only to hear the faint sound of metal scraping against the wall. It must have been a knife; they were going to stab her to death. She waited and waited to be stabbed, but nothing happened. What was happening? She perked up her ears to hear what was going on. Isis heard grunts of pain. Where they killing each other? As she pondered this, she felt a hand claps her shoulder.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked at the hand. It was extremely bloody, but not the owner of the hand own blood, and had a very deep cut. "Are you ok?" asked a male's voice. Isis didn't turn around but stiffened a little bit. He may have helped her out but she still didn't know him. "Are you ok?" The man asked in an impatient and obnoxious way. Wait a minute...she knew that voice... The man squeezed her bruised shoulder. Hard. Isis screamed out in pain. She finally turned to face the man, about to tell him off, until she saw whom it was. "Seto...?" What the hell was he doing here? "What?" It was real! Oh, finally, she was saved! Even if it was by Seto Kaiba...  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes. She always got emotional when the guy on a soap opera saves the girl from danger. "Oh, Seto, I'm so thank—" She didn't finish, 'cause that's when Seto knocked her head with his briefcase, causing her to slip into unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
What do u think? She got easily knocked out because of the beating she received (who wouldn't?). Plz R&R 


	3. Prisoner Of Her Own Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters. (unfortunately)  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Prisoner In Her Own Life  
  
Isis slowly opened her eyes, squinting a little at the sunrays beaming down on her. She looked around. She was in a bedroom and lying on somebody's bed; that was for sure. Where am I? Was the question that filled Isis' head, but it was quickly forgotten when she realized how comfy the bed she was currently occupying was. She snuggled in the bed and pulled the sheets over her head. Now I could get use to this. Unfortunately, it wasn't that easy. She had a hard time getting comfortable because of the cast on her left arm, which she just noticed.  
  
Isis groaned as she remembered last night. How did she get herself into that situation? Oh right, she decided to be stupid because she didn't want to miss her favorite show, which she missed anyway. Now Malik would be worried about her because she never arrived home. And her associates said she was a role model to everyone. Ha! What a joke. As she continued to scold herself, she heard the door open and close.  
  
She heard footsteps approaching the bed she was currently occupying, and an oh-so-familiar voice say, as soon as he stopped walking, "There's no point of hiding under the sheets. I know my guestroom is like a gold mine compared to your dingy apartment, but there's no need to be ashamed to even look at it." Isis' face flushed red in anger. How dare he! Isis quickly tossed off the sheets and sat up. Her apartment was not dingy! Messy—which was all Malik's fault—but not dingy! "You bastard!" Isis spat. Seto just smirked at her and chose to ignore what she said.  
  
"You should be thanking me for saving you. I could've left you there to die, but I didn't. You should be on all fours kissing my feet." At this, Isis burst out laughing. Seto glared at her, as if his eyes could make her stop. That just made her laugh even harder. Her thank him! Was he on drugs? "What's so funny?" "What's funny is you actually thinking I'd thank you for anything!" Isis choked this out as she continued to laugh. "What'd be funny is letting you get the crap beaten out of you and have the paramedics take you to the hospital on a stretcher. Wouldn't Malik be curious about how you got in the hospital in the first place? I heard he's a bit of the overprotected type, isn't he?" He said this with a smug smirk on his face, his glare gone for now.  
  
Isis stopped laughing. Malik would throw a fit if he found her in the hospital. He'd start to lecturing her about what she did was irresponsible and stupid, which she usually lectured him about. Then he'd rant about how he was going to kill those 3 gang members—once he got her to confess. One of his favorite ways was to control a person with the millennium rod and have the person kill his comrades, then kill himself, in a very brutal way. It was always disgusting to hear him explain his brutal plans. Then he'd carry out his plan, and she didn't need Yugi going after Malik again.  
  
Seto continued. "Or maybe I could call him right now and tell him everything that happened last night. I think he'd be very interested." As Seto finished, his smirk altered into an evil smirk. A maliciously evil smirk.  
  
Argh! He knows Malik would overreact and he's using it against me! "You smug son of a—"she was about to say the b-word when Seto interrupted her. "I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you. We wouldn't want me calling Malik now would we?" Isis glared daggers at him. If looks could kill... "I thought so. From now on, as long as you're under my roof, you're to abide by my rules and show the utmost respect for me, got that?" She reluctantly nodded her head yes. She below low at this point and there was no going back. "Good," he said smirking in triumph. He then turned around and left the room, shutting the door behind him. Isis plopped down onto the bed. She closed her eyelids and sighed heavily. She was now a prisoner in her own life, and the only key left was just thrown out.  
  


Yay! Finally finished! =D plz R&R


	4. Dinner at Seto's Part 1

Disclaimer - I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Terra B: Sorry I haven't written in such a long time. My computer kinda failed and stopped working for a month, I didn't have Microsoft Word(when we got it back), and I was too busy to even go online(b/c of all my hw, projects, essays, and vignettes), but I'm back! Hope ya didn't miss me to much

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three: Dinner at Seto's (Part 1)

"I can't wait 'till tonight!" Serenity gushed to Téa, her best friend, on the phone. "Why?" Téa asked. "Seto invited me over to have dinner at his place." "That's great!" "I know! He's so romantic... Unfortunately, Joey decided to invite himself," Serenity said with an eye roll. "What was that idiot thinking?" Téa asked. "He said he didn't want me to be alone with Seto, even though Mokuba and all of Seto's help are going to be there." Serenity said with a sigh. "That's Joey for you," Téa said with a chuckle.

Serenity loves her brother to death, but he could just be so darn overprotective! It's infuriating! Doesn't he trust her? No, he trusts her, he just doesn't trust Seto. Her mind took her back to yesterday morning's conversation as Téa rambled on about something.

(flashback)

"Big brother!" Serenity yelled as she raced into her brother's room at 8:00 a.m. Joey was still asleep, no surprise. He never was a morning person. "Guess what?" she asked excitedly. Joey stirred a little under his covers. So he wasn't asleep. "Mmmm?" he moaned. "Seto just called!" "Mmmm!" She had his attention now. All of his 'mmmm'ing was his secret morning language. Joey's Encoded Secret Morning Language (JESML) to be exact. This is what happens when your brother is to lazy to even speak in the morning. She was use to it now and could almost always tell what he meant.

"He asked me on another date!" "Mmmm?!" She was pretty sure that meant what. "I know, I'm so happy, and guess where we're eating?" "Mmm?" Where? "His place," Serenity said simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Mmm mm, mmmmm, mm, mmmmm mmmmmm!!!" Joey 'mmm'ed in rage. Serenity knew exactly what he said, and it definitely wasn't anything nice. "Joey! That wasn't a nice thing to say!" She was already regretting even telling him anything. It's just that she was so excited to tell someone she forgot Joey's dislike for Seto. "Mm? Mmm mm mmm mmm mmm." So? You're not going over there. "Yes. I. Am." Serenity practically shouted at him. He wasn't going to ruin it for her this time.

Joey didn't answer. There was an eerie silence that followed. Serenity had a bad feeling about this. Had Joey fell asleep on her? She wouldn't put it past him if he fell asleep now. But then again, what if he was plotting to ruin the dinner? She wouldn't put that past him either. No, Joey knew her relationship with Seto made her happy, he'd never do that, no matter how much he disliked Seto. He'd understand her feelings on this and respect her wis-- her thoughts where cut short by Joey's sudden, "Mmm mmm mmm, m mmm mm mm." If you're going, I'm going with you. Apparently she was wrong. "NO! That's not fair!" "MM MM!" TOO BAD! "Big brother!" she whined. "You're being unfair!" She received no response, just loud snores. Serenity did a face fault. He fell asleep.

(End of Flashback)

"I can't wait 'till Joey and I do the nasty in a very naughty way," Téa finished. "WHAT???!!!!!" Serenity shouted, abruptly snapping out of her daze. "Serenity, where you listening to me?" Téa asked. "Enough to hear you say that very disturbing comment," Serenity said with disgust. "I only said that to get your attention." "Thank goodness," Serenity said with a sigh of relief. "Well, stay focused this time, ok?" "Ok," Serenity agreed. "Good. As I was saying-- " Serenity's mind began to drift off again. Téa continued to ramble on about something. So what if Joey was tagging along? It's not like Seto had to, or would, let him in. Téa continued to ramble. Serenity sighed. Who cared what Téa was saying? She should, but she had more important things to think of, like how to get her brother not to come along, and how much of an excellent kisser Seto was...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto typed away furiously on his laptop. He had to finish all of his work before his dinner with Serenity or he wouldn't be able to have some one-on-one time with her afterwards. Fortunately, Isis wasn't going to attend dinner with them. He specifically told her that she was going to have dinner in her room and told her to keep her mouth shut, or else. He was going to have quality time with Serenity and no one was going to mess that up, which he was pretty sure Isis would do if she had dinner with them.

Then, all of a sudden, thumping noises from the floor above erected. Isis' room. He sighed. Why can't that mad woman give him a break? The thumping stopped. Finally. Now he could concentrate again. After a few minutes of typing, the thumping began again. Dammit! What is wrong with that woman?! How could he ever finish under these conditions?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Isis lay on her bed—being far angrier then she'd ever been before—she kept thinking about how she has to release her anger before she kills someone! Isis got up off her bed and began to stomp her feet. UNGH! Stupid Seto! He's so—ungh! She stopped stomping. Wasn't Seto's office below her room? It'd be kinda wrong for her to keep stomping. She shrugged. He didn't care about her feelings why should she care for his? She was just about to continue again when the door opened and in came Mokuba Kaiba.

"Good Afternoon, Isis!" he said merrily. Isis found it weird how Seto could be such a devil and Mokuba an angel. Mokuba must be the ying to Seto's yang. Mokuba must have a lot of ying... "I brought you your lunch!" he added just as merrily. When isn't he merry? "Thanks," she mumbled. "Are you going to join us for dinner?" he asked, still smiling. "No." "Why not?" he asked frowning. Oh my! He frowned! He does do something besides smiling! Being in the Kaiba household and being around Seto too much has made Isis a very bitter, mean, and sarcastic person. Isis mumbled in response. "Well, you should. I'd like for you to join me (he's a kid, he doesn't care about proper English), Seto, and Serenity for dinner. I'm sure he won't mind," he said and begun to gasp smile again. Yeah, sure, because Seto always enjoys my company. "Wait, did you say Serenity? Isn't she Joey Wheeler younger sister?" Why would she come to his hellhole? Unless it was against her will... "Yup! She's Seto's girlfriend!" And guess what? He was smiling. Shocker there. Wait, Girlfriend?! Well, I was wrong about him only using his hormones for his computers..."Oh."

Isis was speechless. She never knew Seto even knew girls existed. She already felt sorry for Serenity for having Joey as a brother, but to have Seto as a boyfriend! Now she really pitied the girl. Nobody in the right mind would kiss Seto, nonetheless become his girlfriend! "I really hope you can make it" Isis snapped back to reality. "Yeah, of course I'll make it." "Great! I'll see you at six in the dining room!" Still smiling that cute-yet-annoying smile, he turned and left, closing the door behind him. If Isis never saw that boy frown she would have thought he had botox injected into his face. Isis went over to her bed and sat down and absentmindedly traced circles on her cast. What a great opportunity! She could embarrass Seto tonight! Ra was definitely on her side.

Isis sighed. She should call Malik and tell him not to worry about her. Of course, she wasn't going to tell him everything, but enough so that he wouldn't go looking for her. She just needs to think of what to say... Isis stood up again. And while she was thinking, she could start stomping again. She started to stomp. Ah...torturing Seto was so fun!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is everything ready? Are there 3 places set on the dining room table? Is the food on? Are the drinks cool enough?" Seto ran around the whole kitchen asking there questions. He had to make sure everything was perfect. "Yes! Yes! Everything is ready Mr.Kaiba. Now please leave this to us," the head chef said. Seto glared at the chef. "Don't worry Mr.Kaiba, everything will go smoothly." "It better." Seto shot one last glare at the chef, and then exited as Mokuba entered from another entrance.

"Well, hello Master Mokuba! What can I do for you today?" that same chef who just spoken to Seto asked Mokuba. "I came to tell you to set 2 more places at the table, one for Isis and one for Joey, Serenity's brother. She just called and said he'd be coming, and Isis told me she would be joining us for dinner," Mokuba said. The chef nodded and said, "I'll attend to that right away Master Mokuba." "Good." Mokuba then turned and exited through the door he came in from(now every time Mokuba enters it's from the door he 1st came in from) at the same time Seto entered through the door he previously entered from(now every time Seto enters it's from the door he 1st came in from).

"Is everything ready?" he asked hurriedly. "Yes, Mr.Kaiba, everything is ready." Seto sighed in relief. "It'd better be." Then he stalked out of the door just as Mokuba entered. "I forgot to ask, but is there enough food for everyone?" Mokuba asked. "Yes, there is enough food." "Good." Mokuba exited, Seto entered. "Are you sure everything's ready?" "Yes, Mr. Kaiba! Now leave so we can finish extra preparations." Seto glared at him, and then exited as Mokuba entered. "Is there enough dessert?" "Yes, Master Mokuba! Now shoo!" Mokuba was shooed away by the chef until he was out the door. The chef prepared himself for Mr.Kaiba to enter at any moment, but he didn't. The chef sighed. Those Kaiba brothers, always driving someone up the wall.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto checked his reflection in his full length mirror for the 20th time. He adjusted his tie again and was straightening his suit when the door bell rung. He rushed down the long, spiral staircase, but not that much that it looked like he was to eager, but enough to show he cared.

Once almost at the door, he spotted the doorman about to open the door. He rushed to the doorman and pushed him out of the way. "Go!" Seto whispered dangerously. The doorman just 'humped' and stalked away. Memo to self, fire Jeeves—he never did like him. He casually opened the door and put on his best smile. "Man and I thought you couldn't get any more ugly." No...not him. Joey Wheeler. What the hell was he doing here?

"What the hell are you doing here?" Seto asked angrily. "I came to keep check on your dirty hands," Joey answered. Joey brushed past Seto and into the dining room. 'Sorry,' Serenity mouthed and followed Joey. Seto grumbled words he did not want Mokuba or Serenity to ever hear him say, and then followed the 2 into the dining room. At least this night couldn't get any more worse. That's when Isis entered. She wore a stunningly beautiful, fitting low-cut black halter top dress that hugged her in all the right places. "Good evening, Seto," she said in that sexy voice of hers. She looked good even with that cast on. "Wow, Isis, you look really sexy," Joey said. Isis gave him a smile, a really sexy smile in Seto's opinion. Wait! What was he thinking?! Serenity is his girlfriend. Damn, this night is going to be worse than he thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hope ya like the chapter! plz R&R. and ask questions, I'll be glad to answer. until next time


	5. Dinner at Seto's Part 2

Disclaimer – I don't own YGO! or the one line I used from the song Girlfight by Brooke Valentine or Mr. Trump's catchphrase "You're fired".

Terra B: Sorry, once again, for not updating for such as long time. From now on, I'm gona try and be update on a regular basis (since there's no more school. Thank goodness).

-----------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four: Dinner at Seto's (Part 2)

Seto watched Isis from across the table. Wow, she looks really beautiful today, and that ass of hers…so round and firm… UNGH! Unfaithful thoughts! Think of Serenity! Serenity! He looked at Serenity. She looked so beautiful and innocent; with her hair in soft waves, wearing a pink spaghetti strapped flower dress, and had on the cutest smiles. Why did he ever think of Isis? Serenity was clearly the more beautiful one in this scenario. I mean, who knows where Isis has been.

"And then I'm like, 'Who the hell do you think you are?' and knock 'im one right on his jaw!" Joey told Isis while using hand motions to express what he did. Isis laughed as Joey imitated the guy falling to the ground by falling off his chair. Seto scowled. Stupid chihuahua, trying to get Isis' attention. A person like him doesn't even deserve to be glanced at by Isis. Wait, why does he care? Is he, Seto Kaiba, jealous? No way, no how. First of all, he's with Serenity, and second, Joey's a mutt. He doesn't deserve anybody's attention. So what if he has all of Isis' attention and she barely glanced at him, Seto. So what! Ok, now he was overreacting. Calm down, Seto, calm down. Concentrate on eating; barely touched the food.

"Did you hear what I just said?" Serenity asked him. This snapped him back to reality and he turned to Serenity who was seated on his right. "Uh…no. I'm sorry. I was kind of out of it," he apologized. Serenity frowned. "Yeah. Where you out of it while staring at Isis? And why is she her anyway?" Now it was Seto's turn to frown. Crap! She caught him staring at Isis! "What?" Isis asked, finally turning away from Joey to look at the two. "I heard my name being said." In fact, everyone was looking at the pair, discreetly for staff members.

"You heard me Isis," Serenity said with such coldness in her voice it rivaled Seto's. "I heard you; I just think you're sadly mistakened. Seto hates me. He barely wants to look at me. You're just paranoid and insecure about your relationship," Isis retorted just as coldly. Uh oh…there's about to be a (WHAT) girlfight. "Mokuba, go to bed," Seto said as Serenity and Isis glared daggers at each other. If looks could kill… "But big brother—" Mokuba started. "Go!" Mokuba reluctantly got up and left.

"Who are you to tell me how I do and do not feel about my relationship? At least I have a boyfriend. You probably can't get one because they'd all run away. And if you knew what I said you would have never asked," Serenity said. "First of all, I've had plenty boyfriends. I've had mature relationships, something that you'll never have. And if you didn't use that bitchy tone of yours, I would have never asked what you said!" Hmm…when did Serenity develop such an attitude? "You know what? Why don't you just shut your mouth you dirty slut. I mean, who knows were it's been, or should I say were hasn't it been," Serenity retorted. "Oh no she didn't!" Isis said. "Actually, yeah, I did. What're you going to do about it?" "Then let's take it outside, you 2¢ ho, seeing that we al know your easy," Isis said, standing up. Serenity also got up. "Fine—you skanky bitch—lets." Joey also got up. "Ok, this has got to stop." They ignored him.

"Are you trying to seduce my boyfriend by wearing that slutty dress?" Serenity asked. "Bitch please. I don't give a damn about your boyfriend. To me, he's only dirt on the bottom of my shoe," Isis answered. Joey sat back down. "I was only kidding about what I said before. Continue insulting Kaiba." "Then why are you here? Are you giving him services!" (Is Serenity deaf or did she not get the part about Kaiba being like dirt on Isis' shoes?) "**HELL NO**! I'm not desperate! Even if I were that kind of women, which I'm not, I'd **never** do that for him, not even for all the money in the world; not even if he was the last man on earth!" Isis practically screamed (she really seems feel strongly about her dislike for Kaiba). Hey! That's a major insult and blow to my ego! That bitch…

"Good," said Serenity. WHAT! Has Serenity lost her mind! Isis just insulted him! This had to end here. "Ok you two, stop bickering. It's childish," Seto said. Big mistake. "Excuse me? Bickering? Childish? You know what Seto, why don't you shut your obnoxious, annoying, dry-lipped mouth," Isis said while turning on him now. Joey 'you go girl!'ed in the background. Seto covered his mouth immediately. His lips weren't dry…were they? He licked them just in case. "How dare you insult my boyfriend!" Serenity yelled. Oh now Serenity was defending his honor.

Isis rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up already! You're such an annoying bitch." Serenity eyes flared up like the flames of hell. "That's it! You and me, outside, now!" Isis snorted. "Bitch please. You're not even worth my time." Now Serenity's eyes looked like they were on fire. "ARRR!" she said in a warrior-like war cry and lunged at Isis. Surprisingly she made it over the table and knocked Isis down. Isis cried out in pain as her broken arm hit the floor. She began to choke Isis. Isis ignored her pain and used her free arm to choke Serenity.

Seto just stared in disbelief. She just ruined his new table covers… He shoke his head. She shouldn't be thinking of that now! He had to think of a way to stop them. He hated himself for even thinking of asking this question, but right now, he was clueless, something that rarely happened to him. "Chihuahua…" he gritted his teeth. He hated lowering himself to this level so much, but he had no other choice. At least he wouldn't use the mutt's name. "Why don't you (grits teeth) stop your (grits some more) sister (teeth are breaking apart by all the gritting)." Joey glared at him. "This is all your fault! Why don't you stop her?" That stupid mutt! He knew that idiot was unreliable! And how was he suppose to stop them anyway! Serenity was his damn sister! UNG! Think, Seto, think. How was he…wait, he knew how to stop them!

Both of the girls began to turn different colors in the face, but both refused to stop choking the other. "Serenity, Isis. If you two don't stop right now I will be forced to kiss Isis," Seto said confidently. Serenity quickly got up off Isis and stood up gasping for air. Somehow, though, Isis was standing up before Serenity. "**EEEWWWW**," Isis said with so much disgust in her voice it almost hurt Seto's feelings. Almost. It did, however, damage his already bruised ego a great deal more. Who wouldn't want to kiss him!

"Are you serious?" Serenity asked. "I'm dead serious," Seto said, looking her in the eye letting her know he was serious. Now that he thought about it, how the HELL would he even be able to kiss Isis if they continued to choke each other. But he knew they'd listen to what he said without thinking it through. "Then I'd rather be dead…" Isis mumbled. He'll let that one slide. He let all her other remarks toward him slide, why not another.

"Serenity, we should be getting home," Joey said. Serenity nodded. She looked at Seto, while she was walking out the door with the mutt, with so much hurt in her eyes it almost made him want to beg her on his hands and knees to not to be so sad. Almost.

After to two left the house, Isis said, "What a bitch." Seto glared at her. Her insults toward his girlfriend ended here. "That's my girlfriend you're talking about," he growled. "And…? I'm suppose to give a damn why…?" "I'd better not hear another insult toward Serenity come out of your mouth or you'll be sorry," he said with just the right amount of menace in his voice. Isis gave him the evil eye; then stalked off. Seto sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his left hand. He turned around and saw his staff members. "What are you all doing here?" he yelled. "Get back to work or I'll fire all your assess!" They all scattered like frightened mice.

"Jeeves!" Seto called out. Jeeves the butler came up t him. "Yes sir?" Jeeves asked. "Follow me," Seto said. He had Jeeves follow him to the front door. Seto opened the door. "Yes…?" Jeeves asked with impatience evident in his voice. "You're fired," Seto said with an evil smile. He pushed Jeeves out and closed and locked the door. He sighed with contentment. Even if his whole day went wrong…at least he could take pleasure in firing people…

------------------------------------------------------

FINALLY! An update! R&R


	6. Author's Note IMPORTANT

ATTENTION

I will be changing the name of my story and screenname. I will update after the changes are made. I just wanted to give you guys a warning so there would be no confusion once the changes are made.And thank-you to all who have reveived my story. -TB2


	7. What The Hell

Disclaimer – I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but all of you SHOULD know that by now, I hope…

Terisberry: I'm SO sorry for the way to long update. My only excuse is school and how much I LOATH it, but I must endure b/c I need cash when I grow older. Thank the Lord above for vacations, which are, unfortunately, my only time of rest.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five: What. The. Hell.

(The next day)

Sun ray shone through Isis's room window and gently lay on her face. Her body heaved up and down; her breathing gentle. "Mmmm…." She moaned softly, turning towards the window. The picture perfect image of a sleeping goddess. She slowly opened her eyes to the morning sunlight. "ARGH! Sun! ACK! Too much sun! UNGH!" she yelled, covering her face with her hands. Ok, so not the perfect image of a goddess… "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Scratch that, more like the picture perfect image of a demon.

Isis removed her hands from her face and squinted at the window. "Damn sun! Why must you be so bright!" She asked as though it would answer. One would think that she'd be used to the sun, being from Egypt and all… "It won't answer," said a voice. A cruel, arrogant voice. The voice of the one and only Seto Kaiba. Isis turned from the window and toward Seto, who was sitting on a chair that was placed near her bed.

What was this loser doing in her room? And when exactly has this room in Seto's house become hers? "Oh, so now I'm a loser, am I?" Seto asked, as if reading her thoughts. Isis's eyes widened. B-but…how did he…did he read my mind? Is he psychic, maybe even telepathic…? "What? Psychic and telepathic means the same thing, you idiot!" Oh no! The crazy loser man has read my mind again! I knew he was a weirdo…but this! "What do you mean weirdo! Never mind that, I'm not reading your mind! For goodness sakes, you're speaking out loud!" Seto yelled, obviously frustrated.

"Huh?" Isis rubbed her eyes. "I must have been still half asleep…" "No shit Sherlock," Seto replied crudely. Isis glared. "I didn't come here to argue—even though I'd take no greater pleasure than making a fool of you—I've come to discuss last nights events." Isis rolled her eyes. "Look, if you want answers, ask you so called 'innocent' girlfriend. That bitch is the one who started it." Seto growled. "What did I tell you about speaking badly of Serenity?" Isis scowled. "Ok, ok. Fine."

"Last night, to put it nicely, went horribly wrong." No duh. "Not only did you embarrass me," he said, "but you also savagely attacked my girlfriend." "Ummm…hello Seto, but… were you even there? Your girlfriend attacked me." She said. He ignored her and continued. "Now, I don't want a repeat of last night happening ever again. When Serenity is over for dinner, you will be eating dinner in your room. Got that?" Isis nodded grudgingly. "Good." He got up, walked to the door and left.

As Seto smirked to himself while waling down stairs, Isis was fuming in her room. Savagely attacked her! Is he blind, or just stupid! She attacked me, and I have a cast on! The nerve of that man! Thinking his word is law! Ha! Just because he's cute… Wait a minute… where'd that come from! Seto…cute…? Ewww! Seto + cute hell freezing over—which will never happen. Goodness! Serenity must have knocked me down harder than I thought…

----------------------------------------------------------------

(The Wheeler residence)

"Can you believe that ho? Thinking she's all that and a bag of chips. Ha! She's nothing but a common slut!" Serenity ranted to her brother Joey. Joey watched as she stomped from one side of the room to another. Serenity stopped and waited for her brother to respond. After a few minutes, Joey said, "I like chips." "…" She then walked off to her room. Joey just sat there with a confused look on his face. "What's wrong with chips?" he thought aloud.

----------------------------------------------------------------

(Serenity's room)

Serenity called Téa after her talk with Joey and informed her all that happened last night and what Joey had just said. "I mean—I like chips? The hell? Sometimes he can be such a dunce," Serenity said. "You're telling me. I wonder why Isis was at Kaiba's house, though," Téa said. "Probably being the slut she is," Serenity mumbled. "What?" Téa asked. "Nothing. Look, I have to go. Bye." "Bye."

Serenity pressed the flash button the quickly dialed Seto's home number. After one ring, the phone was picked up. It made her wonder if Seto hired people just to pick up the phone. "Kaiba residence," the monotoned voice said. "Umm…hello. Is Seto there?" "No, unfortunately the master of the house has already left for work. May I ask who is calling and whether or not you would like to leave a message with your phone number," droned the voice.

"Is Isis there?" Serenity asked, ignoring what the person just said. "Yes, Miss. Isthar is here. Would you like for me to inform her of your call?" asked the voice. "No thank-you," Serenity said and hung up. For a few minutes, Serenity contemplated with herself whether to go to Seto's house and confront Isis, or to stay home. She finally decided to go over there and give Isis a piece of her mind. She quickly changed into jeans and a turtleneck sweater, put on her sneakers, and grabbed her coat. While jogging down the stairs, struggling to put on her coat, Joey asked her where she was going. "To Téa's," she lied. "Oh, ok, but let me walk you there." "NO!" she yelled. Joey looked at her funny. "Why not?" he asked her, suspicion evident in his voice. "Well… ummm… because… uh… I'm taking the bus," she answered lamely. "Ok. Jus' be careful, alright?" "Alright." She then left the house, breathing a sigh of relief as she left.

----------------------------------------------------------------

(Kaiba residence: afternoon)

Isis relentlessly scribbled down words describing the infamous Seto Kaiba. You know, the usual words: jackass, ass, bastard, son of a bitch, etc. Interesting enough, she didn't write the same word twice and was almost out of space, on both sides of the paper. And she used every square inch. One would wonder if she used such words as cute or adorable… There came a knock at her door. "Yes?" "Umm… Isis, this is Serenity Wheeler." Isis's temper began to flare. What does that bitch want? Isis surprised herself and Serenity when she said, "Come in." Serenity cautiously opened the door. "Hey," she said.

----------------------------------------------------------------

(Kaiba residence: evening)

Seto sighed as he entered the comfort of his home. "Hey," he said to one of the maids passing by, "where's Mokuba?" "In his room playing games," she answered. "And Isis?" He did not know why he even cared. "In her room with Miss. Wheeler," she answered. His eyes widened, which is rare in his case. "Isis… and Serenity… in the same room!" he practically yelled. "Umm… yes sir," she said as more of a question then a statement. "Why didn't someone separate them?" Now he was yelling. What was his staff thinking! They all saw what happened last night! The two are not meant to be in a 1000 feet radius of one another. "Well… you see—" before she could finish, and eruption of giggles sounded from the top of the staircase. "He actually did that?" he heard Isis's voice ask. "Yeah. It was so funny!" he heard Serenity's voice say. He looked up in horror, another thing shown rarely in his case, at the top of the staircase. What he saw would even surprise the devil himself. He saw Isis and Serenity laughing, together, like they were best friends. Only three words popped into his mind. "What. The. Hell."

----------------------------------------------------------------

AN UPDATE! I'm so proud of myself. ) R&R

(I didn't mean to make Joey a little slow b/c I don't like him, I made him that way b/c I LOVE him! Really, Joey's a great guy, or should I say character...?)


	8. I Hate You!

Disclaimer – I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh,

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Six: I Hate You!

(The next week)

Giggle. "I can't believe he actually did that." Giggle. "Seto…romantic…? That sounds like an oxymoron…" Giggle. "It's hard for people to believe, but Seto does have a nice side." Giggle. "For this whole time I thought he only used his hormones on computers…" Giggle. "I can't believe you don't think he's cute." Giggle. "I'll think that when Seto starts being nice to everyone, which we all know will never happen." Giggle. UNGH! That's all he heard, when he was actually home. Giggle. Serenity says something. Giggle. Isis says something. Giggle. Giggle. GIGGLE! Every. Single. Day. He felt like pulling out all of his hair! Seto slammed his head against his desk. Why me?

"Goldfish," Téa said. Serenity, Isis, and Téa were playing goldfish in Téa's living room. Serenity threw her cards in front of her and fell onto her back with her arms spread out. "I'm bored," she stated. Téa did the same as her and said, "I'm bored, too." Isis looked at the two and said, "Then what do you two suggest we do?" "I don't know," Serenity answered. Téa sat back up. "Why don't we give each other manicures and pedicures?" she suggested.

It was now Serenity's turn to sit back up. "Yeah! I really need those because tomorrow I have a date with Seto. I'm so excited! He's taking me to _Chateau de Rouge,_ (I don't know if this is an actual place, but if it is, I don't own it) you know, that new expensive French restaurant that recently opened. It's going to be so romantic," Serenity said, and then released a loving sigh.

Isis smiled at her new friend, but for some reason, she felt a twinge of jealousy in the pit of her stomach. "Hey, Isis, what are you thinking about?" Téa asked her. "Hmmm…? Oh…just that I'm surprised Seto knows how to be romantic," she answered, saying the first thing that came to mind. Seriously, just how many times has she said that she's surprised he knows how to be romantic or he only uses his hormones for computers? Serenity laughed. "Trust me, he knows." Isis shrugged off her sudden jealousy. At the moment, she thought it was because Serenity had a boyfriend and was happy, while she neither the former nor the latter. Little did she know how wrong she was…

-----------------------------------------------------------------

(The next day: the date)

Seto's limo parked in front of _Chateau de Rouge_. The driver got out and went around to the other side to open the door for the couple. Seto got out first, then helped Serenity out. Seto had on a stunning black tux, with a blue button down shirt that matched his eyes perfectly, and a matching blue tie. Serenity wore a blue strapless dress that had a black ribbon around the middle and blue wraparound stilettos. Her outfit matched perfectly with Seto's. The looked the perfect couple.

They walked up to the door and the doorman opened it for them. As they walked up to the front desk, the cashier looked up and a look of delight settled upon his face. "Mr. Kaiba! It's wonderful to see you! We have your table ready. Right this way." The man ignored the complains of the people who probably waited more than an hour to get seated. When they arrived at the table, Seto pulled out Serenity's chair for her and once she was seated, pushed the chair back towards the table. "Thank you," she said. He then seated himself. "I'll have someone for you right away," the man said. Seto just nodded and the man left.

Serenity sighed and looked down at her hands, which were folded together on the table. "Why did he make those people wait to get seated?" she asked. Seto sensed the sadness in her voice. He sighed as well. How naïve she was to the world… "It's because they want to seat the more important people first," he answered. He added the word 'more' because he knew Serenity would be angry at him if he just said, "They want to seat the important people first." "But that's still wrong!" she argued. "Serenity, that's just how the world works." Before she could say something back, a waitress came to the table. "Are you two ready to order?" she asked. "No," Seto replied coldly. "Ok. I'll come back later." Serenity did not say anything to Seto after the woman left, but just picked up her menu. Seto did the same.

After a few minutes, the waitress came back. "Are you two now ready to order?" Seto looked over at Serenity and she nodded. "I'll have _La langoustine avec de la sauce à citron et le riz_. For a drink, I'll have _Le temple de Shirley_," Seto said. "And I'll have _La salade avec de bandes de poulet_, and for a drink, I'll have _Le thé glacé_," Serenity said. "I'll bring it right away," the waitress said. She then picked up the menus and left. "The world's wrong then," Serenity said out of the blue. Seto knew she was referring to the conversation they had before. "For some, yes, for others, no." They didn't speak afterwards. After awhile, the waitress came back with the food and drinks. "What took so long?" he asked the waitress coldly. "Umm… I-I'm s-sorry, sir. The chef c-cooked as f-fast as h-he c-could," she stuttered. He glared at her until she scampered away, which didn't take long. The couple ate in silence.

When finished with their food, a different waitress came to take their orders for dessert. Seems like Seto scared off the first one…no surprise. "I'll have _La crème de glace à la vanille avec le fondant chaud_," Serenity said. "And I'll have _Le gâteau au fromage avec l'écrimage de cerise_," Seto said. "I'll have it right away," the waitress said, then left. A few minutes later, she arrived with the desserts. They ate in silence. Once they finished, the waitress came and gave Seto the check, then left. He paid and left no tip, for either of the waitresses. He didn't think they did to well, and he didn't like them.

As they left and stepped into the limo, Seto's frustration grew until he couldn't take it anymore. "Will you say something to me?" he asked as the driver shut the door. Serenity glanced at him, then stared out the window. "Are you mad at me?" he asked. "No… It's just… I'm just thinking about how life works. We live, we die. We love and are loved in return, but sometimes we lose that love. Some who you trust could just be using you for their own gains. False friends," she said. Seto just stared at her. We love, die, WHAT? What the HELL is she talking about? "Fair is foul, foul is fair (I don't own _Macbeth _or that line!). So much suffering in the world… I was just thinking." He just stared at her. What had brought this up…?

Serenity now turned towards him and he could she was crying. He brought her towards him and cradled her in his arms. Poor Serenity. She had such a big heart, that's one of the reasons he loved her so much. Her heart never ceased in caring for others, even those she did not know, while his stopped caring along time ago. It was because of her that he learned to open his heart to someone other than his brother. She had such good qualities, while he had none. This is why he loved her so.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Isis sat in the movie theatre watching, if you can believe it, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. Not her choice, mind you, but her date's choice. Yes, she, Isis, was on a date. A blind date to be exact. At the moment, she wished the meaning of 'blind date' meant one of them were blind, mainly her. Her date wasn't a looker, but that didn't bother her, what did was the fact that he brought her to see _Harry Potter_. Hey, maybe afterwards they could go to McDonald's and get a fricken' _happy meal_.

Isis sighed. Why did Serenity and Téa have to set her up with this loser? Was she that miserable? Isis thought of Serenity and Seto, now probably having a great time at _Chateau de Rouge_. That same feeling in the pit of her stomach, the one of jealousy she felt when Serenity told Téa and her about her date with Seto, came back. But, unknown to Isis, this feeling was not in the pit of her stomach, but in her heart. Isis quickly brushed off the feeling, explaining it by her having such a crapy date and wanting to go to _Chateau de Rouge_.

She was shaken out of her thoughts by her date. "Here comes the best part," he whispered to her, having a look of absolute excitement on his face, to her horror. Instead of looking at the screen, she looked at him. "Just how many times have you seen this movie?" He glanced at her, then answered, "This is my 10th time." Her eyes widened. "Why have you seen this movie 10 times?" "It's an excellent movie," he said without taking his eyes off the screen. Couldn't he wait until it came out on DVD and VHS? What kind of guy did those two make her go out with?

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Isis sighed as she walked through the door of Seto's mansion, after the new butler opened it for her. What a horrible date! She was going to have a talk with Téa and Serenity… As she began to ascend the spiral staircase, a voice behind her made her stop. "Just where were you?" Seto asked coldly. She turned and saw he had on blue pajama bottoms and a blue robe, which revealed part of his chiseled upper bod. Isis fought the urge to smile girlishly. Ok, why did she want to smile anyway? Instead of smiling, she glared.

"That's none of you business." Seto now glared at her. It was kind of like a glare off…if that made any sense. "What goes on in the lives of the people who live under this roof is my business, even for someone who's as insignificant as you." "Insignificant? Insignificant! Who are you to talk? You know what, Seto, you should be more grateful that people can actually stand to be near you!" "Really? Is that so? Well, Isis, at least I have a job that actually provides me with money." "My job at the museum provides me with enough money." "Yeah, enough money to live in that shithole you call an apartment." "How dare you, you ass! How can Serenity stand to even look at you!" Seto's eyes now narrowed. "Leave her out of this."

"Why! She's such a nice person and you're the devil's advocate! In my opinion, she should dump your sorry ass and hook up with someone worth while. And FYI, I was on a date." She turned to continue up the stairs, but his voice made her stop again. "A date? Is that what you guys call it so you won't get arrested?" She turned back toward him. "What are you talking about?" "You know, going out on a "date" with one of your johns and giving him services." Her eyes flared in anger. "Are you calling me a prostitute!" "Don't get mad now, Isis. I'm not calling you anything, I'm merely stating you profession. How else could you have the money to buy some of the clothes you have? We all know your job at the museum certainly doesn't provide you with enough." "You ass!"

"Or do you use your psychopath of a brother steal clothes for you? We all know he's capable of killing, why not steal, too?" "Leave him out of this," she said through gritted teeth. "Yeah, Malik being a psychopath is old news, but you being a common prostitute, that's fairly new. If you think about it, though, it's not new at all. You've probably were a prostitute back in Egypt, and that so called "date" you were on, I wouldn't be surprised if you instantly jumped into the guys pants. You would, of course, only charge 50¢, because we all know that not only are you a dirty prostitute, but also a cheap one. Hell, you'd probably give it away for free if you had a chance because that's just the kind of slut you are."

Isis was livid. She descended the few steps she went up, walked right up to Seto, and put all her strength into slapping him right across the fact, which left a throbbing red hand mark on his face. "How DARE you! You are a complete asshole and just looking at you makes me want to vomit until I die! I hate you; with every inch of my body I hate you!" Isis then turned and ascended the spiral staircase.

Seto heard her slam her door shut. His hand came to his face, to where she had slapped him. They argued a lot, but it was different this time. Even though they insulted each other constantly, she never once said she hated him. His face was not the only thing on him that was now throbbing in pain.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

That asshole! Isis angrily paced in her room. He has said many rude things to me before, but he has now crossed the line! I hate him, oh how I hate him! It's not like I really care what he thinks anyway. He makes me so mad! It was then she felt something wet on her cheeks. She wiped some of it off her cheeks and looked at it. Did that asshole somehow spit on her? She walked over to the mirror to see what exactly was on her cheeks, thinking over and over again how she hated him so and how what he said didn't affect her; it just got her extremely angry. Once she got to the mirror, what she saw surprised her. She was crying. A voice in the back of her head said what she refused to even think of. 'If what he says doesn't affect me, then why am I crying?' Even though she had the answer for many things, this was one thing she did not know.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

ANOTHER UPDATE! I'm on a roll! R&R

(I love that HP movie, but only saw it once. Everyone who sees it are so cool, and so are those who don't!)


	9. What Was Not Meant To Be Seen

Disclaimer – I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Seven: What Was Not Meant To Be Seen

It had been two days since "The Incident," as Seto termed it. Isis hadn't spoken to him since, not even to throw an insult. She refused to look at him and every time he'd enter a room, she'd immediately leave, even if she hadn't touched her food. Seto, for some reason that was beyond him, had attempted to corner her to try and reconcile, but she always escaped him. Why do I even bother? He asked himself this constantly. He didn't care for her…right? Right! It's just that her avoiding him was messing up his whole life because he kept thinking of her. That is what people do when they feel guilty…right? What an odd feeling. Guilt. This is definitely the first time he's ever experienced it.

"Hey, you!" Seto yelled at some random employee as he strode down Kaiba Corp.'s tenth floor office aisle. The man jumped, literally, and shakily turned towards Seto. "Are you married?" Seto asked him. ""Ye-yes Sir," the man stuttered. "Good. Follow me," Seto said, then walked past the man without a glance. The man followed behind, visibly shaking.

"What do you do to get on your wife's good side?" Seto asked irritably. Talking to this lowlife made him feel like such…such a…commoner. Getting advice from such a loser… He should fire him afterwards… "Well…I-I s-seduce h-her." Seto's eyes widened and he stopped right in his tracks, almost causing the man to bump into him, which would have been bad. NOT the answer he was looking for. Him, seduce Isis? Eww…

"I'm looking for a different answer," he said coldly. "Oh! I-I'm so—" "Just give me another answer before I fire your sorry excuse for an ass right here and now!" Seto growled turning around to face the man. The man seemed to shrink. "I'd b-be r-really nice and d-do something r-really ro-romantic." "Such as?" Seto was losing his patience. "Ummm…like g-giving her flowers with a n-note attached, m-making a r-really nice d-dinner at h-home, or g-getting on m-my h-hands and knees and b-begging for forgiveness." Seto turned back around and contemplated these choices. After a few moments, he turned back around and saw the man still shaking in front of him. "Why are you still here?" Seto snapped. "Do you wish to get fired?" The man squeaked and hurried off to his cubical. "Commoners…"

----------------------------------------------------------------

I want him dead, buried six feet, pushing up daisies. Thinking thoughts of this nature is what made Isis feel happy during the day. The nerve of Serenity, defending that creep. When she had retold the story of what had happened to Serenity, she didn't understand at all. I was like, "What do you think?" Then she was all like, "Isis, what he said wasn't that bad, don't you guys constantly insult each other daily anyway?" Then I was like, "Well, bitch, I really didn't ask for your opinion now did I?" Then she had the nerve to say, "But…you did…" Then I said, putting to bitch in her place, "Uh…no, I didn't. Look, you weren't there, so don't tell me if I should be mad or not. Your boyfriend is rude, selfish, hard-headed among other things, and the only reason you stick up for him is because you like him in your pants." That bitch had the AUDACITY to say, "Excuse me? No, unlike you Isis, I don't do that!" Then she storms off. Good riddance, except now I feel slightly guilty.

Isis walked into the kitchen on her fourth day of ignoring Seto, which she successfully managed to avoid all day. Come to think of it, where is everyone? Why isn't anyone in the kitchen? I'm so hungry… Just then, Isis's stomach growled, as if in agreement. She moseyed on to the dining room and saw that it was beautifully lit by vanilla scented candles. There was to seats set up and dinner waiting to be gobbled up on many platters. She was practically salivating at the mouth.

"From your reaction, I can see that you like the food," an oh-so-familiar voice said from across the room. She took her eyes off the food to look up into the face of Seto Kaiba. She glared at him and went to exit the room from the door she came in from, but it was locked. "What the…" She shook her head and spun around and went to exit from the door Seto entered from, but it was locked as well. "There's no escape," he said simply from besides her. She glared at him once again and headed for the windows, but once she saw what was outside, she backed away. "You know, I had a feeling you might resort to jumping out the window, so I had spikes put on outside the windows," Seto said with a smirk.

Isis glared daggers at him. "You bastard." Seto continued to smirk and said, "Well, Isis, while you begin to reminisce about how much of a bastard I am, I will be enjoying this delicious meal." He then sat down, put his napkin on his lap, and began to take food from a few platters. Isis continued to glare at him. How dare he mock her! Eating such delicacies in her presence, while she stood here starving! Well, she would not give him the satisfaction. Isis decided to stand in that very spot until Seto gave up this odd charade. Of course, her stomach did not agree with her and chose that exact moment to grumble loudly. It almost sounded as if it was moaning, "_feeeeed meeeee…_"

Seto looked up at her from his dinner and said, "It seems to me that you're hungry." Isis growled and took the seat across from him, cursing him and her back-stabbing stomach all the while. Blinded by her hunger, she piled as much food as she could onto her plate and savagely ate away. Seto just stared at her with wide eyes. As he stared, Isis looked up, her mouth full of various foods. "What?" she spat, food remnants spilling out and flying everywhere from her mouth. Some actually landing on Seto's face.

Seto, surprisingly not instantly insulting her one how horrible her table manners were, calmly wiped it away with his napkin and answered, "Nothing…I just…was thinking…about…how-how…cute…you look." To just say that one sentence was a hassle for him. Don't get him wrong, he had absolutely no problem lying, but even such a fallacious lie like this was hard to say. Isis's eyes narrowed, but she said nothing.

After the meal and desert, Isis sat back in her chair and slouched, letting out a sigh of content. "So, Isis, how was the meal?" Seto asked her. She glanced at him, then looked down at her stomach and patted it. "It was excellent; and who said the way to a woman's heart was not through her stomach? Nonsense! Wait a minute, that's not how it goes… It applies only to guys, right? Or was it…" Just thinking about it confused her. As she was contemplating this paradox, she didn't notice Seto get up, go around the table, and get on one knee before her.

"Ok, I don't even think it has to do with women…" "Isis…" "Doesn't it go, 'the way to a man's heart is through is stomach?" "Isis." "No, that has to be wrong, I could've swo—" "Isis!" Seto yelled, cutting her off. "Huh?" Isis abruptly came out of her reverie and looked down, her eyes widening as she saw Seto before her. "W-what are you doing?" From behind him, Seto took out a dozen purple lisianthuses. "Oh my... Seto…" Isis didn't know what to say, his actions left her speechless. "Look Isis," Seto looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry, really, I am. I-I didn't mean what I said, I guess I was just jealous, but I really miss talking to you, even if it's 99.9 percent insults." He looked up and into her eyes and Isis could see that he was sincere. "Oh get up. You being on your knee makes me feel as if the apocalypse is upon us," Isis said with a smile, which made him smile back.

Wow…Seto's actually hott when he smiles…and his BOD…and those—wait, WHAT! What the HELL! But…those lips look so soft…STOP! Isis stop! You really do need to stop. Yes, I know I do, but his eyes seem to be looking into the depths of my soul…so blue…so intense…so captivating…so beautiful… I AM the image of perfection aren't I? When did I—huh? That sounds like a very familiar voice… Yeah, mime. Exactly, mine. No, someone else's… Such as Seto Kaiba. Exactly! Wait, why can I hear his voice? Because I'm speaking to you. No you aren't, I'm speaking to myself. Didn't this happen before? Oh no…is Seto…psychic? You're really one dumb bitch aren't you?

"I am not a dumb bitch!" Isis shouted. Seto just stared at her as if she had grown another head." You have serious issues, but you do know that everything you just "said to yourself" I heard you say aloud, right?" Isis paled. "I-I did…?" "Yeah, though you were mumbling almost incoherently, I heard EVERYTHING." Isis at that moment seem to shrink in size. "I have to go." And wallow in my self-pity. Isis got up and as she walked by Seto, he grabbed her arm and made her face him. "What do you want now?" Was she not humiliated enough? Did he wish to make her feel even more like a pathetic loser? "This," Seto said and kissed her. This move surprised Isis, but not for long because she quickly kissed him back. His lips were soft…

He let go of her arm and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him; her hand resting on his muscular chest. As they continued to kiss, someone looked on in anguish. Serenity's heart was breaking. She would never forgive either of them for this betrayal. She turned and left the way she entered a few minutes earlier, tears streaming down her face, while Isis and Seto being none the wiser.

----------------------------------------------------------------

I'm so happy I finally updated, and hopefully you guys are to. Thanks to all of you who reviewed! R&R


	10. Goodbye

Disclaimer – I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

--

Chapter Eight: Goodbye…

Seto and Isis finally stopped kissing to take a breath of air after their make-out session. Their foreheads were against each other's and both looking into the other's eyes.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Isis breathed out. All that kissing took a toll on her breathing regularity.

"Why?" Seto asked, also huffing.

"Because I hate you," she answered.

"You obviously can't hate me that much."

"Because you're an ass."

"An ass you love to kiss."

"Because you're a devil."

"One that you can't help but be seduced by," Seto said, then kissed her eagerly on the lips. Isis returned the kiss with equal eagerness. He slowly backed her up until her back was against the wall with his body pushed up against hers. This felt so good. She had never felt the sensations that she was feeling now. It was so good, yet so wrong. It was wrong. What was she doing? Isis roughly pushed Seto away from her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, confusion written all over his face. Isis let her head drop. She couldn't even look at his face. She was so ashamed.

"What's wrong is that you have a girlfriend whom you love and who is a good friend of mine." That Isis just betrayed. Seto was silent. "I have to go," she choked out, wanting to leave the room before she burst into tears. She ran past Seto and out of the room, upstairs and into her bedroom, locking the door behind her.

--

Serenity quickly ripped to shreds any photos that reminded her of Seto while she sat Indian style on her bed.

"Dirty bastard," she said as she tore apart the picture they took on the beach last summer.

"Asshole." She shredded the photo of her, Seto, and Mokuba playing mini golf. After she completely decimated all the photos that reminded her of Seto, she went to throw away any jewelry he gave her. "Jackass," she said as she threw away the necklace he gave her on her birthday. "Fu—" she didn't finish this sentence because just then she picked up the bracelet he gave her on their very first date. Just like many of the other things he gave her, it wasn't very expensive, which was how she liked her jewelry. This bracelet, though, was different from the rest. He had actually gone out to buy a bead set and spent hours making it perfect just for her.

Memories of all the fun they had together rushed into her head and the she began to cry. "Oh Seto…" She clutched the bracelet tightly in her hand and held it to her heart as she wept. "How could you…?"

--

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. Seto slapped the snooze button on his alarm clock and groaned. Just as he began to doze off the alarm went off again. He pounded on the snooze bottom and once again tried to resume his sleep. This same process went on for twenty minutes, his alarm going off every minute after he pressed the snooze button; he believed that setting his alarm to go off every minute would help him get up in the morning, but it only caused him to have a huge headache each morning. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

"ARGH!!" He ripped the alarm clock out of its electrical socket, went over to his window, and threw it out, not caring if he accidentally hit someone on the head. He let out a heavy sigh the headed back towards his bed, trying, fruitlessly, to snuggle into it and get some rest. After a few minutes and failed attempts, he finally began to fall asleep when Mokuba burst into his room and started to roughly shake him.

"Big Brother! Get up or you'll be late to work!" WORK?! Seto sat straight up. He had completely forgotten! Just as he was about to jump out of bed, sheets flung away, he froze. Mokuba stared at his older brother, wondering why Seto looked like he was about to jump a fence. Seto, after a few minutes, unfroze and let himself drop back onto his bed, flinging his sheets over him so that they covered his head.

"I'm not going," he said simply. Mokuba stood still, rooted to the spot, flabbergasted.

"Are you ok, big brother?" This was not like his big brother at all. He never missed a day of work in his life.

"Yeah, just a little tired."

"…Ok," with that Mokuba left the room, closing the door behind him. Was he ok? Even when Seto wasn't ok he opted to go to work rather than stay home and sleep as Mokuba always begged him to. Something was definitely wrong with his brother…

--

Isis curled into the fetal position under her bed sheets. What kind of friend was she? Who kisses a friend's boyfriend? _A horrible one…_

She wouldn't blame Serenity if she found out and decided never to speak to Isis again…_slut_…

Isis couldn't even look at herself. _Whore…_

Isis tried to ignore the words that rang in her head, but they kept coming back with a vengeance. As she tried to ignore the words that she believed to be true, a soft knock sounded on her door. She held her breath, hoping and praying it was not Seto behind the wooden door.

"Isis…?" came the voice of the younger Kaiba. Isis exhaled the breath that she was holding in. "Umm…are you awake?" Mokuba asked. She remained silent, hoping he would give up and leave her alone to wallow in her guilt.

After a few moments of silence, Isis heard Mokuba walking away. She curled up tighter and tears began to fall from her eyes. _Backstabber…_

This and many other words rang throughout her head like a never ending alarm clock. The word that tore her heart apart wasn't a word that wasn't meant to be hurtful, but something she could honestly say she didn't deserve. _Friend…_

--

A light knock rapped Seto's door around one o'clock in the afternoon, but, of course, Seto didn't know the time seeing that hours before he viciously manhandled his clock.

"What?" Seto groaned.

"Umm…can I come in? I need to talk to you," Isis's voice came from behind the door.

Seto's eyes instantly flew open as he sat upright on his bed. He threw off his sheets and dove towards his bureau to find something decent to wear that wasn't his pajamas. He hastily threw on a tight yellow tank, gray sweats, and his trademark white trench coat. Isis's eyes nearly bulged out of her skull when he opened the door and she saw what he was wearing.

"Yes?" Seto asked, leaning against the door frame in an attempt to look cool to make up for his horrendous attire. Mission accomplished. "What can I do for you?" he asked in a low, husky voice that sent shivers down her spine. She thought he was talking this way to seduce her again, but the real reason was he thought he had morning breath and didn't want her to smell it.

"Umm…I…wanted…" Isis's heartbeat quickened and her train of thought began to deteriorate into a big glop of goo as she glanced, then stared, at Seto's hard, muscled chest. She closed her eyes to regain her train of thought, breathing slowly and deeply to steady her traitorous heart.

Seto raised his left eyebrow when he saw Isis begin to inhale and exhale slowly with her eyes closed. What is she doing? Isis slowly opened her eyes and set cold, blue eyes on him.

"What the hell was that?" he asked in an irritated, low, husky voice. This time Isis refused to be swayed by his voice.

"Seto, last night was a complete mistake." Seto's irritated expression turned to one of confusion. "In case you have forgotten, you have a girlfriend."

Seto actually stepped back a little as if he were just slapped. He let his arm fall to his side and hung his head, guilt written all over his face. Serenity…how could he do something like this to her? Not only did he betray her, but he used her friend to do so…He felt like such an ass…

"Don't you have anything to say for yourself?" she demanded. Seto remained silent. Isis said nothing, expecting him to say something asshole-ish, but when nothing came she said, "Serenity knows."

"What?!" Seto shouted, shocked, forgetting all about his morning breath.

"I called her this morning to tell her what happened, but she refused to talk to me. Joey told me she saw something that really upset her yesterday and when she got home she threw away everything that reminded her of you."

"Dammit!" Seto slammed his fist against the door frame. He turned around, into his room, and proceeded to walk circles around his rug; the cranks in his head began to shift. He had to think of a way to fix this! Isis stalked into his room, glaring at him the whole time, coming to a halt a few feet from him. Seto stopped circling to return her glare.

"What?" he spat.

"What do you mean, 'What'? Go call Serenity and apologize!"

"Don't you think I want to? I have to figure out how to approach her first…I need her to forgive me…"

"Forgive you? You don't deserve forgiveness and neither do I, but you do need to apologize!"

"What's the point of apologizing if you aren't forgiven?"

Isis stared at him incredulously. "That's probably one of the stupidest explanations I have ever heard. So you'd rather her continue thinking you don't give a damn because you have a fear of not being forgiven?!" she spat.

Seto's eyes threw razor sharp, poisoned tipped daggers at her. He took slow, menacing steps towards her until he was a few inches from her. "I do not fear anything," he said in a low, menacing hiss.

Isis scoffed at this. "You could've fooled me. The powerful Mr. Kaiba is scared of not being forgiven," she said in a mocking tone.

"Shut up…" he said in a low, warning voice.

"Oh…I'm sssooo scared. The big-bad Mr. Kaiba is mad at me. What should I do?" Isis's voice still had that mocking tone in it, "maybe I should tell him I'll never forgive him, that'll scare him off." Isis voice suddenly switched to a cold, merciless tone. "You're such a wimp Kai—" before she could finish Seto roughly smashed his lips against hers. Isis's eyes widened in shock and she tried to push him away, but he grabbed her arms and brought her against his muscled body.

He let out a primal growl as her roughly kissed her. Even though Isis knew she shouldn't kiss him, she let her passion take over and roughly kissed him back. She did try to reason with him, and herself, between kisses.

"Seto." Kiss. "Think." Kiss. "Of." Kiss. "What." Kiss. "You're." Kiss. "Doing." Seto, for the moment, stopped kissing her lips, instead making a trail of butterfly kisses from her jaw to her right ear.

"I know exactly what I'm doing and what I want…" he whispered in a low, sexy voice into her ear. He felt a shiver run through her body and smirked to himself.

"But what do I want? What does Serenity want?" Isis asked, her breathing irregular and coming out in huffs. Seto immediately sobered up from his lust as soon as Serenity's name was mentioned.

"Serenity…" he said quietly. Why the hell did he keep doing this to her?! Isis gently pushed him away, her head down, but he could see the tears falling.

"Goodbye Seto," she said, barely above a whisper, but he heard it. With that, she turned and hurried out of the room. Seto didn't think much of it at the moment, but the next morning he would learn from his brother that Isis had left his house for good.

--

Update. At last. R&R plz


	11. Addiction

Disclaimer – I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! OR the song great song Addiction by Ryan Leslie (which is obvious b/c I don't have money)

----

Chapter Nine: Addiction

"Isis…are you hungry?" Malik asked from the other side of Isis's door. It had been two week since she left Seto's house and she was in a serious funk. He thought that getting her cast off last week would cheer her up a little, but it only sunk her deeper into depression. She stayed in her room all day long, only making an occasional appearance when she felt hungry, which was rare, or when she needed to go to the bathroom. Her continuous disinterest in all that was going on around her worried Malik. He seldom saw her and when he did it was like a poltergeist took over her body and turned her into someone who didn't smile or show any emotion whatsoever.

No reply came, which was what Malik expected, but he still had some hope that she would return to normal. He let out a deep sigh and walked back to the kitchen. He wished he knew what was going on in his sister's head so he could comfort her somehow. Seto you bastard! He would never forgive him for making his sister feel this way. If only he knew what happened in that house…

----

Isis lay still on her bed, curled in the fetal position under her sheets as she heard Malik's footsteps die away as he walked away from her door. Once again, she cried herself to sleep; she hated herself so much. She felt extremely horrible for betraying Serenity, but at the same time she wanted to be in Seto's arms again, kissing him fervently and wishing they went further than just simple kissing.

Isis tightly shut her eyes, wishing that all her contradictory feelings would just go away. Why did she feel this way about Seto? He's scum, tyrannous, infuriating, controlling, a good kisser, beautiful, irresistible… Isis let out a low groan. Could she not have a single thought that wasn't traitorous? As much as she hated herself for it and wished it weren't true, she _yearned_ for Seto and that scared her.

----

Seto stifled a yawn as he typed furiously at his desk in his gigantic office in Kaiba Corp. Ever since Isis left his life has been in complete disarray. No matter how many times he called Serenity or Isis to apologize, neither would talk to him—not that he blamed them, he was an ass.

To combat his creeping feeling of rejection, he threw himself into his work, getting more done in a week than he had in a month. Those last two weeks Seto rarely went home, opting instead to spend more time in the office than a place that brought back bad memories. His cell phone began to vibrate erratically just as he began a new project. He let out an annoyed groan and pressed the talk button.

"What?" he snapped.

"Big brother?" came Mokuba's tentative voice. Seto let out another groan. He'd become so occupied with his work he didn't bother checking who the caller was.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you, Mokuba. I've just…how are you doing? Are you getting ready for bed?" Seto didn't want Mokuba worrying about him overworking himself so he quickly changed the subject.

"I'm fine, but I really wish you'd come home, big brother; I miss you…" Seto could hear the sadness in his brother's voice and he really did want to go home to see him, but he couldn't go back there, not yet at least.

"Mokuba…" he began.

"I know, I know…you're busy. Just…remember to take care of yourself, ok?"

"Yeah…sure kiddo." Seto never thought he'd hear a statement like that coming from his younger brother; he was the older one, he was suppose to say that to Mokuba, not vice versa.

"Ok then…see you—bye." Seto knew Mokuba caught himself before he said 'see you when you get home,' as he usually said when he called when Seto worked late nights.

"Bye." Seto stayed on the line until he heard the distinct sound of the dial tone. He sighed and pressed the 'end' button on his cell phone. After staring at the device for a few minutes, half wishing Mokuba would call back, he put it down and went back to burying himself in his work.

"Tikka, tikka, tikka, tikka." The sound of typing filled the silence of the empty office and comforted Seto.

"Tikka, tikka, tikka—" He abruptly stopped typing when he began to feel his hands cramping up. He rotated his wrists and massaged them to alleviate the pain somewhat. Since he didn't have his work to focus on at the moment, his mind began to wander back to a certain beautiful, blue-eyed Egyptian.

Dammit, Seto! Stop thinking about her! You love Serenity, remember? He began typing again as soon as his wrists felt a little better, but soon realized he couldn't concentrate because his mind couldn't stay focused on the task at hand, instead it kept creeping back to Isis.

_You've got fashion and style  
I'm lovin' your smile and  
The way you get down  
I can't see no one else  
It's you by yourself, yea  
In spite of the crowd  
(Baby no one else matters) _

----

"You're so beautiful…" he whispered as he wrapped his long, muscular arms around her. She let out a content sigh as she fitted herself against his strong body.

"You're not so bad yourself," she said. He let out a low chuckle.

"You think you're funny, don't you?" he asked as he turned her around so she was facing him, but still in his arms.

"Actually I'm a famous comedian of Lore but mostly known by mole people," she answered with a sly smirk spread across her face as she looked up at him.

"Oh really? Then in that case I must protect you with my life, seeing as how you're a celebrity and all."

"Good; I was looking for someone to employ as my personal bodyguard. To make this official, though, you must sign an extensive contract."

"Oh goodness, are you a lawyer now, too?"

"Well I DO have a degree, but that's not the point. Since I don't have to contract with me now, you could seal the deal with a kiss, which is basically as good as a contract."

"Only a kiss?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself…"

"Don't worry miss super-famous-among-the-mole-people, I'll protect you and get what I want in the end," and with that he gently kissed her, putting more passion into it once he felt her respond.

"I love you," she said between breaths.

"I know."

_It started off with a kiss (uh huh)  
Never expectin' this (uh huh)  
And now I'm here copin' with  
My addiction (addiction)  
It started off with a kiss (uh huh)  
Never expectin' this (uh huh)  
And now I'm here copin' with  
My addiction  
_

_While all the girls say_

Isis's upper body sprang from her bed. What. The. HELL?! Why…why was she dreaming about Seto?! She tightly shut her eyes and tried to shut out her very vivid dream, yet she felt as if she could almost feel his lips…

_I'm addicted to you  
I'm addicted to you  
I'm addicted to you  
You're my addiction  
I'm addicted to you  
I'm addicted to you  
I'm addicted to you  
You're my addiction_

----

Seto roughly washed his face at the sink of the men's lounge in Kaiba Corp. Since he now stayed late he brought some toiletries. As he splashed water onto his face, Isis's face never left his mind.

_When I'm lookin' in the mirror  
Honey, you are all I see  
And it could not be no clearer  
That I need you here with me _

Seto stood rigid, hand on either side of the mirror.

"Seto, stop thinking about her! Do you know how much work you have to complete? Way too much to be distracted by such trivialities." Seto, whenever he was overstressed as a child, would talk aloud to himself to calm himself down. For years now he did not need to use this method—until now. Just thinking about his last encounter with Isis sent his body into overdrive. Her full lips and the quickening pace of her heart exhilarated him.

_I was hopin you'd notice  
The way that I like to  
Have you around  
Listen and you will find that  
Your heart beats for me  
Girl, I hear the sound_

Seto began pacing around the men's lounge, feeling tempted to pull out his hair from its roots. Thinking about her was so irritating!

_It started off with a kiss (uh huh)  
Never expectin' this (uh huh)  
And now I'm here copin' with  
My addiction (addiction)  
It started off with a kiss (uh huh)  
Never expectin' this (uh huh)  
And now I'm here copin' with  
My addiction_

_While all the girls say_

He couldn't stop thinking about her…

_I'm addicted to you  
I'm addicted to you  
I'm addicted to you  
You're my addiction  
I'm addicted to you  
I'm addicted to you  
I'm addicted to you  
You're my addiction_

----

Isis tossed and turned, yet sleep still eluded her. She turned onto her side to look at her clock. 5:50am; she had been awake for two hours now and she was beginning to wonder if she even wanted to go back to sleep—she didn't want to go back to where he was, but no matter how much she denied it she wanted to see Seto. This didn't mean that she didn't feel like a horrible, because she did; Serenity is—was—her friend; she shouldn't think this way, but she couldn't control herself.

_When I'm lookin' in the mirror  
Honey, you are all I see  
And it could not be no clearer  
That I need you here with me_

Isis quietly got out of bed and quickly got dressed. She needed to see him.

_I'm addicted to you  
I'm addicted to you  
I'm addicted to you  
You're my addiction  
I'm addicted to you  
I'm addicted to you  
I'm addicted to you  
You're my addiction_

Isis knew it was dangerous to be walking around alone while it was still dark out, but the rational part of her brain obviously wasn't working properly.

"Hey pretty lady, why are out so late? It's dangerous to be out at this time, but don't worry, I'll protect you," a voice said from the shadows of a nearby alley. Isis quickly turned towards the direction of the voice and squinted to see who said the statement. A man slowly walked out of the shadows; he had a scar that went down from the top right of his forehead to the left side of his nose right under his eye. He was young, muscular, and attractive. He slowly walked towards her, as if he was afraid she'd turn tail and run, but to his surprise, and hers, she didn't.

"Don't be afraid…" he said in a smooth, silky voice. Her rational side—the one that wasn't working properly previously—felt like she could trust side. He was a charming person and that's exactly why he dangerous. Her body went into 'flight' mode, but she still couldn't move.

"Stay away from me." Isis said in a firm voice, even though her body was shaking.

"Or what?"

_It started off with a kiss (uh huh)  
Never expectin' this (uh huh)  
And now I'm here copin' with  
My addiction (addiction)  
It started off with a kiss (uh huh)  
Never expectin' this (uh huh)  
And now I'm here copin' with  
My addiction_

"Or you'll have to deal with me," came a familiar voice. The two turned towards the new addition to this little gathering. Isis's eyes widened.

"Seto…"

"Seto…? As in Seto Kaiba?"

"The one and only," Seto answered in a cold voice. The man gave Seto, then Isis a look that was unreadable, then smirked.

"Well…isn't that interesting…" with that he turned and walked in the opposite direction, with the two that were left behind staring at him quizzically, wondering why he suddenly did a 180. Seto rushed over to her and grabbed her shoulders tightly.

"Are you ok? Did he touch you? Why the hell are you out so late?! Do you know what could've happened? What if—" Isis stopped his interrogation by sliding her hand on his chest, which caused his whole body to stiffen at first, then relax.

"Isis…?"

"Let's go somewhere private."

_I'm addicted to you  
I'm addicted to you  
I'm addicted to you  
You're my addiction_

----

Oh my… did I actually… UPDATE?! The world is coming to an end… R&R ^-^


End file.
